


The Doctor Is In

by sweet_honey_bronzed_baby_jesus



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bloodplay, Doctor Kink, M/M, Marking, Prostate Play, collaring, vampire!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_honey_bronzed_baby_jesus/pseuds/sweet_honey_bronzed_baby_jesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris goes to the doctor's office for an exam and meets the beautiful Dr Hiddleston.</p><p>Inspired by this still from <i>Only Lovers Left Alive</i>: </p><p>
  <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/5003ad254ec19ef993292df473f05412/tumblr_mn2npm6PGC1r48foio1_500.png">http://25.media.tumblr.com/5003ad254ec19ef993292df473f05412/tumblr_mn2npm6PGC1r48foio1_500.png</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is In

Chris looked up from his chair in the waiting room as the elevator doors ringed open. His breath caught in his chest at the sight before him. A preternaturally beautiful man stood in the open elevator. He seemed to be around Chris’ age. A clean pair of surgical scrubs and a white coat hung loosely on his uncommonly tall and slender body. A surgical mask pinched his high cheekbones. Chris was struck by his wide aquamarine eyes peering out beneath a tightly drawn light blue cap. 

Chris considered it quite odd that so much of this young doctor was covered up. The thought disappeared, however, as he watched him head out of the elevator. He was even more breathtaking in motion. The doctor glided on long, lean legs past Chris towards the entrance to the examination rooms on Chris’ right. White latex gloves covered his hands and Chris noticed the odd leather case he was carrying, his left hand gripping the handle firmly. The ancient-looking case seemed out of place at this highly modern, state-of-the-art medical center. Before Chris could cast his eyes back down to the magazine in his lap, he caught the stunning doctor stealing a glance at his face and giving him a barely noticeable smirk. It was unsettling. Could he sense the effect he had on Chris? Before he could shrug it off, the doctor had disappeared through a door underneath lettering that spelled out _UROLOGY_.

“Christopher Hemsworth?”

A petite female nurse called out to the cluster of solemn-looking men. Chris stood up quickly, deposited his magazine on the table beside him, and followed the nurse through the very same door the doctor had passed through moments earlier. She led Chris to an exam room at the end of a white-washed corridor.

“So, if you’d please remove your jeans and underwear, then you can put on this gown and have a seat on the table. Your doctor will be in shortly.” She left Chris to undress and negotiate fitting the flimsy blue gown over his broad frame.

Mere seconds after Chris had settled himself onto the plastic-cushioned table he heard a loud tapping on the door.

“Come in!” Chris called as the door began to open.

Chris felt blood rush to his head. Here was the gorgeous doctor Chris had been admiring only minutes before. He had removed the surgical mask and cap, and Chris noticed with a heady mixture of glee and desire that he was even more handsome now that his entire face was revealed. His lips were thin and delicate, his jawline exquisitely carved. He had slicked back his dark, shoulder-length hair and this only emphasized his prominent cheekbones.

“Good afternoon, Chris. I’m Dr Hiddleston,” he said in a velvety baritone that made Chris think of melting caramel.

“Pleasure to meet you, doctor,” said Chris cheerfully, extending his hand.

“Likewise.” 

Chris watched with wonder as Dr Hiddleston’s ungloved hand grasped his own. His fingers matched the rest of him – long, slender, pale, and elegant. Heat spread from Chris’ core as he thought about what those fingers were about to do to him.

“So, Chris, I understand that this is your first time...with this sort of exam?” Dr Hiddleston asked softly, wetting his taut lips with the tip of his tongue. His large, luminous eyes bored into Chris. He felt the doctor was trying to hypnotize him. And he could if he wanted to – Chris wouldn’t resist. Finally, the doctor broke the stare. Chris had still not replied.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is,” Chris answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” the doctor continued, sliding his tongue against his lips and smiling at Chris in that same lewd fashion as before. “Most men do get somewhat apprehensive. But it doesn’t have to be uncomfortable if you aren’t preoccupied with fear or embarrassment. The most important thing is to relax.” 

Chris noticed his breathing had increased slightly. Dr Hiddleston’s voice was unmistakably seductive. Those amazing dulcet tones were sending the most pleasurable vibrations up and down Chris’ spine. Chris wanted to lose himself in them, in _him_.

Dr Hiddleston had his back turned to Chris and was pulling on a new pair of latex gloves. The sound of liquid being squeezed from a bottle met Chris’ ears. As the doctor turned to face Chris again, he was struck anew by his incredible beauty. He registered an industrial-sized bottle of K-Y Jelly resting on the countertop by the sink. 

“Now, Chris, I’m going to ask you to face the table. Rest both elbows on the table and spread your legs apart. I’ve covered my finger with lubricant so it shouldn’t be painful. You may feel some discomfort when I locate your prostate gland, but it will go away rather quickly.”

Chris did as he was told. Realizing with prickling shame how inauspicious the moment was for such a reaction, Chris felt himself getting turned on from being in this position – open, exposed, ready. 

“Just relax for me, Chris,” came Dr Hiddleston’s honeyed request. 

Contrary to the doctor’s order, Chris’ heart began to pound in his chest and his muscles clenched tightly. He sensed Dr Hiddleston step closer, until his white coat was brushing against the backs of his thighs. The cold, wet hardness of Dr Hiddleston’s long forefinger was pushing against his entrance and Chris knew he could not contain his arousal.

 _Aw, fuck!_

Chris felt his cock hardening rapidly beneath the gown. He prayed that his erection would go unnoticed by the doctor now breaching him.

As Dr Hiddleston buried his finger inside him, Chris thought he could hear a faint laugh fall from his bright pink mouth.

“ _Oh_.”

Chris’ eyes bulged with dread. Dr Hiddleston sounded far too amused for Chris’ liking.

“You know, Chris,” the doctor began. “With my experience, it’s not difficult to tell apart your ordinary, everyday patient from one who is more…adventurous.” 

Chris could hear the smirk in that unbelievably sexy voice. 

_Dear God, no._

Chris surreptitiously guided his right hand to his gown and adjusted it to provide more cover for his throbbing cock, which now stood at full attention between his body and the examination table.

“Tell me, Chris,” Dr Hiddleston continued, his finger now stationary inside Chris. “How often do you explore yourself?”

Chris’ mouth went dry in an instant.

 _Fucking hell!_

“Hmm?” Chris could imagine a lascivious grin on Dr Hiddleston’s remarkable face as he awaited Chris’ reply. 

“I-I…uh…well, I don’t really…um….” Now his tongue was betraying him as much as his cock.

“Oh, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it’s important to know your body as intimately as you can. Not to mention…” Dr Hiddleston was practically purring now. “…It’s undeniably pleasurable.” 

Suddenly, Dr Hiddleston plunged his finger deeper into Chris, hitting his prostate dead-on. At the same time, he wrapped his left arm around Chris’ wide torso and grasped his leaking cock with a vice-like grip.

“AHHH!” Chris shouted, his eyes slamming shut.

“Shhh, shhh, shhh,” Dr Hiddleston murmured directly into Chris’ ear. His cheek now rested in Chris’ long blond hair as he began stroking Chris’ shaft with unbelievable skill, applying pressure to all the right spots at the right times as if he could read Chris’ mind. He used his thumb to rub around the slick head, varying the speed and pressure deliciously. Uninhibited groans emanated from deep within Chris’ chest. He was too scared to accept that this was really happening, afraid that he would wake up to find that it had all been just a daydream… a marvelous daydream.

“I know you’re no stranger to this, Chris. You may even know how to make yourself come just from touching this precious spot inside you. But if you let me, I will give you pleasure in ways you’ve never imagined.” It was undeniable – this was really happening.

“Yesss, ahh! P-please, Doctor.” Chris whined to show his approval. He felt the doctor smirk once more against his heated skin. 

“Very good, Chris. Shall we get started, then?”


End file.
